Expandable prosthetic valves typically include an expandable and collapsible anchoring structure or armature, which is able to support and fix the valve prosthesis in the implantation position, and prosthetic valve elements, generally in the form of leaflets or flaps, which are stably connected to the anchoring structure and are able to regulate blood flow.
These expandable prosthetic valves enable implantation using various minimally invasive or sutureless techniques. Exemplary applications for such an expandable valve prosthesis include aortic and pulmonary valve replacement. Various techniques are generally known for implanting an aortic valve prosthesis and include percutaneous implantation (e.g., transvascular delivery), dissection of the ascending aorta using minimally invasive thoracic access (e.g., mini-thoracotomy or mini-sternotomy), and transapical delivery wherein the aortic valve annulus is accessed through an opening near the apex of the left ventricle. The percutaneous and thoracic access approaches involve delivering the prosthesis in a direction opposing blood flow (i.e., retrograde), whereas the transapical approach involves delivering the prosthesis in the same direction as blood flow (i.e., antegrade).